The girl who can't be moved
by LLJoJo
Summary: Demi is waiting on her girl and won’t be moved. Demi/Selena Based on the song “The Man who can’t be moved” By The Script


_Sorry I'm a little stuck on my other stories and when that happened I just start writing about random thing. Something it gives me ideas for my stories and sometimes it ends like this. It's not great but not to bad. Enjoy and, for the like three people who care, I promise to update my other stories soon._

Demi sits on the sidewalk in front of a now abandon building. She had now been setting there for a few hours now, but planed on setting there for much longer. With her sleeping bag to her left and a picture of her best friend Selena in her right people looked at her curiously as they walked by, but all she could do is show them the picture and says "If you see this girl, her names Selena, could you tell her were I am."

Some people nodded to her and some people just kept walking. Some try to give her money, but she just hands I back with the line "I'm not broke I'm just broken hearted." then shows them the photo that she desperately clings to "If you see her tell her I'm here please."

Demi knows that she screwed up, but she just doesn't know how to fix it. See her and Selena had been friends since they were 9, they could always tell each other everything. But there was something that Demi had been keeping from Selena for a while now. She was in love with her best friend, and in a moment of weakness had kiss her a few days ago.

After the kiss Demi decided to lay it all on the line telling Selena exactly who she felt about her, and Demi worst fears came true. Instead of Selena saying that she felt the same way, Demi seen tears stream down her best friends face and the only words that she got in return were "I'm sorry." As Selena ran out the door.

Now Demi sits on the same sidewalk where her and Selena had first meet, at their first audition. They had set and colored for what felt like ever, talking about everything. And when Demi had got the part she had been more excited about being with Selena than being on TV.

"Hey kid you can't sit here." Someone says from Demi right side.

Demi looks over to see a women police officer staring down at her "I'm waiting on someone, and not moving even if it take a day, a month or a year." Demi tells her.

The women leans down looking at the picture in Demi hand "She must mean a lot to you."

"She means the world." Demi says.

She nods as she stands back up "What makes you think this is going to work?" She asks.

"I don't, but it's the only think I haven't tried." Demi tells her.

"Why here?" The police women asks.

Demi takes a deep breath "It's where we first meet. Where we first became friends, and where I first realized that I loved her. If she changes her mind about us this is the first place she will go." Demi explains.

The women nods again smiles and places her hand on Demi shoulder "Good luck. If I see her I'll get her here personally." She tells Demi.

"Thank you." Demi says as the officer walks away.

A few miles away at Miley Cyrus's house Taylor leans against the stairs railing until Miley comes out of a room closing the door gently behind her "Well she finally asleep." Miley says looking exhausted.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Taylor asks.

"She was crying a lot, but I got something about a kiss, her being stupid, and Demi never forgiving her." Miley tells her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Taylor asks confused.

"I'm thinking Demi finally told Selena how she felt and Selena freaked out." Miley guesses "Did you call Demi?"

"Like a hundred time, but it just keeps going to voice mail." Taylor says holding up her phone "I call her mom and she said that Demi just left with a sleeping bag and a picture of Selena, and said that she had to do something."

"Like what?" Miley asks.

"I don't know, but if what you said was true, Demi broken hearted and without her best friend. What would you do?" Taylor asks.

Miley shakes her head "If I lost the love of my life and best friend at the same time?" Miley walks over to Taylor wrapping her arms around her as tight as possible snuggling into her as Taylor holds her just as tight "I don't know. Lets just hope Demi handles it better than what's going throw my head right now." Miley takes a deep breath to keep from crying "They have to work out. They're perfect for each other, like soul mates."

Taylor chuckles "Your such a chick." Miley pulls away and hits her and go back to check on Selena.

As the days turned in to weeks more and more people learned about the girls who is can't be moved. People would come from everywhere to see her and to see the picture of the girl who has broken her heart. Some people wish her luck as others tell her to get on with her life "How can I move on when I'm still in love with her." She tells them.

After a month goes by a new camera crew comes up to her "How long have you been here?" the reporter asks her as she shoves a microphone in her face.

"I don't know about a month." Demi answers.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she asks.

"As long as it take." Demi tells her.

"It this girl worth it?" the reporter asks the cameraman zooms in on the picture in Demi hand.

"Yes she is." Demi tells her quickly.

"What if she doesn't come?" She asks.

Demi thanks about it for a second "Then I'm going to be staying here for a very long time." Demi says.

The reporter tries to asks her another question, but the women police officer from earlier stops them "That's enough." She tells them and push them away along with the crowd "You heard her she's going to be here a while so come back tomorrow." the reporters and the crowd backs off, but doesn't go to far. The police women looks at Demi "You need anything?"

"Yeah my girl." Demi tells her.

She chuckles "Hang in there kid she'll come. I have a good feeling about this."

"I hope so." Demi says

Back at Miley house Miley bring in a plate of food to Selena who is laying in bed cover pulled tightly over her head trying to block out the world "Selena come on girl it's been a month you have to eat something." Miley tells her.

"I'm not hungry." Selena mumbles.

Miley sighs and sets the food on the table beside the bed "Selena I don't know what happened between you and Demi, but as bad as it might seem in you head I'm sure it's not in reality." Miley says.

Selena throws the cover off of her head and sets up looking at Miley with her red puffy eyes "Demi kissed me Miley. She kissed me. Then she told me that she love me and wanted to be with me and I left. She poured her heart out and said all these wonderful thing that I have been waiting my whole life to hear her say to me and all I could say was 'I'm sorry." Selena tells her with tears running down her face.

"Oh that is bad." Miley says Selena groans and throw the cover back over her head as she cries into the pillow "Why don't you just go tell her you messed up and you love her too?"

"Like she'll even talk to me. She probably hates me now." Selena mumbles against the pillow.

"I seriously doubt she hates you." Miley tells her.

Before Selena can argue Taylor come running into the room with a phone in her right hand "Turn on the TV." Taylor tells Miley. Miley looks at her confused "Just do it."

Miley does as she is told "To what channel."

"To any channel." Taylor says with almost a laugh.

When the TV come on they see the words 'Breaking news' at the bottom of the screen as the reporter talks "We have been covering this story all month and today I finally got to talk to the girl who can't be moved." the reporter says with a smile.

The next thing they see is a clip of Demi setting on the sidewalk "Oh my god that Demi." Miley says shocked.

Taylor nods when Selena hears the word 'Demi' she sets up looking at Demi on the TV as people asks her questions "How long have you been here?" the reporter asks.

"I don't know about a month." Demi answers.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she asks.

"As long as it take." Demi tells her Selena watches stunned at what she is seeing.

"It this girl worth it?" the reporter asks the cameraman zooms in on the picture of Selena in Demi's hand.

"Yes she is." Demi tells her quickly, tears start falling as Selena hears this.

"What if she doesn't come?" She asks.

Demi thinks about it for a second "Then I'm going to be staying here for a very long time." Demi says.

The reporter starts talking about Demi and how they we'll be there live if any new stuff develops, but Selena doesn't hear it. She couldn't believe that Demi was waiting for her at their spot "See she doesn't hate you." Miley tells her.

"She waiting for you Selena. So what are you going to do?" Taylor asks.

"I'm going to get my girl." Selena tells them as she jumps out of bed.

Miley jumps in the air "Yeah you are." she screams.

Selena starts for the door, but Taylor stops her "You might want to take a shower first."

Selena cringes as she sniffs her shirt "Your right." then runs into the bathroom.

"I'll get you something to wear." Taylor tells her.

"Why did you do that? Demi isn't going to smell any better." Miley says.

"That true, but everyone know Demi is going to smell bad. If Selena goes there and everyone see this sickly stinky girl, they are going to think that Demi is crazy for waiting on her." Taylor explains.

"That a good point." Miley says then see the phone in Taylor hand "Who?"

Taylor see it "Oh shit." and puts it back to her ear "Selena seen it and she's going to get her girl…we'll see you there…bye." she says then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Miley asks.

"Dallas. She said some police officer called her trying to find Selena." Taylor tells her Miley looks at her confused "I don't know. We'll have to ask Demi when we get there."

After a quick shower Selena jumped in Taylor's car with Taylor and Miley and sped off to Demi. "Any thoughts about what your going to say when you see her?" Miley asks.

"I'm just going to tell her I love her and kiss her." Selena says smiling "Oh I can't wait to kiss her again, and to be in her arms again." Taylor and Miley smile and look at each other happy for their friend "Please drive faster."

"I can't these people won't move." Taylor says hitting her car horn over and over.

Miley hits Taylor hand away from the horn "Obviously that not working." Just as she says that her phone rings. She see 'Dallas' on the caller ID "It's Dallas…Dallas what's up?…you have got to be kidding?…I'll tell them." She hangs up.

"What?" Selena asks.

"They've got the whole street shut down because of all the people trying to see Demi." Miley tells them.

Selena opens her door and gets out, Taylor and Miley jump out behind her "It's not far from here we can run." Selena says taking off.

"Yeah right." Taylor scoffs.

Miley starts after her but realizes Taylor isn't behind her and turns around "Don't you want to see what happens?"

"I know what's going to happen. And I'm not a runner." Taylor says.

"Come on it's not that far." Miley says grabbing her arm dragging Taylor with her.

Selena runs as fast as she can having to weave throw more and more people as she gets closer to her girl. Until she is stop by a massive crowd of people surrounding Demi "Excuse me. Please I need to get to her." She begs as she tries to squeeze through them.

"Oh my god you're her." Someone says to Selena.

"Yes now please move I need to see her." Selena says.

"I got you." The guy tell her then starts pushing people out of the way "Move. The girl is here. She's here move."

They get to the center of the mob and Selena finally see Demi her hoody pulled tight over her head. When the crowd sees who she is they all get quite and the news crews focus their cameras on her, suddenly Selena forgets everything she was going to say.

Demi looks up to see what was going on and her eyes meet the nervous one of Selena. Demi gets to her feet slowly and makes her way over to Selena. Demi had thought about this moment every second she had been there, but now everything she was going to says to Selena sounded ridiculous so she went with a low "Hi." instead. Like that sounded any better and she mental kicked herself for not coming up with something better.

"Hi." Selena says back.

"I'm sorry Selena…" Demi starts.

Selena holds up her hand for Demi to stop, which Demi does. Selena takes a few steps forward so she a few centimeters away from Demi, she pushes Demi hood down gently with both of her hands and cups Demi face in her hands. Selena smiles slightly looking into Demi dark brown eyes "I love you." Selena whisper softly and doesn't let respond before she brings lips to Demi's. The crowd erupts in cheers and applause, not that either of them heard it they were to lost in their own little world.

In the crowd Miley nudges Taylor "Now aren't you glad you ran." Miley asks with a big smile.

"Whatever." Taylor mummers hiding her face from Miley.

Miley looks over and see tears falling from her face "Taylor are you crying?"

"No I just got something in both on my eyes." Taylor says rubbing her eyes.

"It looks like your crying." Miley says laughing.

"Yeah I'm crying." Taylor finally admits "They're just so perfect for each other. They're soul mates."

Miley puts her arm around Taylor shoulder "Your such a chick." Taylor push her away as Miley laughs hysterically.

Demi and Selena pull finally pull away for air, but stay close Selena arms around Demi neck and Demi around Selena's waist "Was you really going to wait forever for me?" Selena asks.

Demi smiles "I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but yeah. I would have waited however long it took." Selena smiles "I love you Selena."

"I love you too." Selena tells her. Just as they are about to kiss Selena realizes where they are and looks around at everyone looking at them "Can we continue this somewhere more private?"

Demi looks about "Good idea." she say then grabs Selena hand leading her out of the crowd and to where Miley and Taylor are standing and waiting on them "Hey guys." Demi says to them.

"Hey." Miley says hugging her.

Demi starts to hug Taylor, but Taylor stops her "I'll wait until you've showered first." Taylor says.

"Right sorry." Demi says.

Miley hits Taylor and turns to the new couple "Lets go you two." Miley tells them.

Selena looks at Demi "You ready to leave your home?" She asks.

Demi looks back at they place she had been sitting for a month and see the women cop making everyone leave. The cop look over to Demi and smile and nods to her, Demi smiles back before turn back to them "Yeah. Lets get out of here."

_Good? Bad? Is it so bad you want to tear your eyes out?_


End file.
